kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Vastatosaurus rex
Vastatosaurus Rex is the main antagonist in King Kong. An evolved descendant of the ancient Tyrannosaurs rex that lived after the Cretaceous, this species was the largest terrestrial predator found on Skull Island , reaching a height of 30 feet at the head and measuring up to 70 feet long and weighing nearly 15 tons. Despite their size, they can turn on a surprising burst of speed, often achieving speeds of 30 mph (48 km/h) over short distances. Vastatosaurus rex is fictionally hypothesized to be what the Tyrannosaurs rex could have become if it were allowed to evolve unabated after the past 65 million years. Their advancement could be due to the vast abundance of large prey, the rarely changing environment of the lush Skull Island, and warm humid climate similar to the Mid to Late Jurassic. their prehistoric relatives, V. rexes have little competition for their position as top predators. The Vastatosaurus has developed many unique features over the 65 million year time gap, but they still bear several recognizable similarities to their Cretaceous cousins. Vastatosaurs have large heads that evolved over time to be thicker and bulkier, giving them extra protection, and its overall leather-like hide reduces physical injury from hunting if its choice of prey is smaller than itself. Its gaping mouth is its main tool for hunting, filled with large teeth that are constantly being regrown to replace those lost in conflict. Unlike most theropods, the Vastatosaurus has overlapping peg-like teeth loosely akin to those found in modern-day sharks. Their heads are shorter and more compact than that of their ancestors, intensely reinforced with thick bone. As the primary weapon of the animal, an individual vastatosaurus' head is often distinctive, being covered with scars and callouses. Abnormal bone growths from old battles with prey, other predators, rivals, or even mates are not uncommon. Narrow, short rib cages and a large gap between the ribs and hips allow V. rexes surprising flexibility for animals of their size, a necessary adaptation to survive amongst the towering trees and broken terrain of Skull Island. The Vastatosaurus rex has a limited but notable ability to problem solve. The species displays enough ingenuity to knock down large objects obstructing its path toward smaller prey that try to conceal themselves between them; if such prey still held its interest, the dinosaur would also try to find ways around obstacles to pursue it. Like early tyrannosaurs, their forelimbs are small in comparison with the rest of their body. One distinctive feature that distinguishes them from Tyrannosaurus rex is the additional digit on their forelimbs. Tyrannosaurus rex only two fingers on their forelimbs, but V. rexes have three. The extra digit, though small, acted like a thumb and was useful when dragging dead animals; the tiny arms helped to pin swinging carcasses against the animal's chest for stability. However, they were of no known use for hunting and were often seen being held tightly against the body.Though these arms look tiny, each arm can lift several hundred pounds apiece, just like those of their ancient tyrannosaur ancestors. While juvenile V. rexes tend to cluster in the thick jungle interior, the large adults hunt mostly in the open areas of the lowlands, where they can move more freely. Large males seek the most open territories, while mature females usually stake claim to areas on the fringes of the forests, where they can find secluded nesting sites. Fiercely territorial, adult V. rexes suffer few rival encroachments on their hunting grounds. Territorial boundaries are regularly marked with urine, and dawn roaring warns other animals in the vicinity that they will not be tolerated. Other predators can detect a lot about the physical condition of the owner from the smell of its urine, and the size of the animal can be determined by the sound of a roar. Displays and scenting minimize potentially dangerous confrontations between animals of different sizes. Occasionally, disputes between evenly matched carnivores can erupt. With the threat of serious injury, these confrontations are usually resolved with intense roaring matches in which each animal tilts toward the ground and bellows in an attempt to intimidate the other. If this fails, violence is used. Older V. rexes bear the crisscrossing scars of many such fights. Exceptions to their solitary existence are made in the breeding season. Males leave their hunting grounds to seek females in season. If the female is receptive, she will accept the mating proposal and the pair may stay together, hunting in the female's territory for several days before she tires of him and sends him on his way. Young V. rexes seeking to hone their hunting skills sometimes follow adults at a safe distance during the mating season, watching and occasionally stealing meals from unguarded kills. Taking advantage of the season of nomadic adult males, bold adolescents may move in to claim currently undefended territory as their own. V. rexes are capable of tackling very large prey species, but their massive size is as often employed to intimidate smaller carnivores and bullying them from a kill. While effective hunters, a meal is safer to obtain by simply appropriating someone else's meal. Vastatosaurs have intensely acidic stomachs, capable of processing even the most rancid rotting meat, a feature that serves the species well. Their massive jaws can exert astounding pressure, shattering bones to expose the rich marrow less robust predators are unable to reach. Their bite force is estimated to be around 35,000 pounds per square inch. Vastatosaurs tended to employ ambush tactics, using cover in and around waterholes or in forested areas to surprise prey. If the prey escaped and was large enough, Vastatosaurs would tend to follow or tailgate it with an open mouth, eagerly awaiting an opportunity to make the first crippling bite. Ligocristuses are the primary prey of adults, being the most abundant. Ferrucutus and Brontosaurus are more dangerous prospects, although if a young or sick animal can be separated from the protection of the herd, it can be an easy kill. Smaller species are lik ely game, though most are too small to provide a sufficient supply of nutrition. The greatest challenge for the hunter lies in concealment. Full grown Vastatosaurus are dark blueish-black in color and, despite their size, can be surprisingly stealthy, using scrubland and unstable ruins for cover. Their dark scales also help them warm up quickly at dawn,boosting their energy levels to gain an advantage over still sluggish herbivores. Physical adaptations The V.rex is the most formidable predator on the island. With its crocodillan-like skin, huge jaws, large size and surprising speed, no creature is capable of taking one down, save perhaps Megaprimatus kong. Abilities and Weapons Strength: Because of their large size they have brute strength able to fight against King Kong with a lot of struggle. Endurable and Stamina: Able to take mushy attacks from King Kong that even falling great height able to get back to fight. Showing their stamina to continue to fight and still run. Speed: Able to run as fast of king Kong. Jaw Strength: Able to kill some dinosaur as shown to kill large lizard easily. Senses: Great vision as shown to seen small victim on the ground. Intelligencence: Able to know the winner of the fight will take the woman. Weapons: As head to use headbutt, sharp teeth, claws, and sharp talons. Known Victims Appearances *2005 King Kong directed by Peter Jackson * Gallery 590.jpg Vas3.jpg|V-Rex fighting Kong. Vas2.jpg|V-rex in the 2005 film. Vasrex.jpg|V-Rex staring at Kong. Rex.jpg|V-Rex roaring at Kong. Vastatosaurus.jpg DSCN1866.JPG|Minifigure of the V-Rex. DSCN0262.JPG|Minifigures of the V-Rex and Kong. KK OntheRaft 2106 PSD-132 psd jpgcopy.jpg|The V-Rex attacking the Venture Crew. Vrex.jpg DSCN3950.JPG 920341_20050804_790screen001.jpg Battle.jpg vlcsnap-2014-02-26-21h15m24s71.png vlcsnap-2014-02-26-21h18m39s206.png vlcsnap-2014-02-26-21h23m36s136.png DSCN4347.JPG vigorro2020-2e134b7.jpg VRex vs TRex.jpg Kong Chronicles V-Rex by hawanja.jpg V-Rex Doodle by BullyKilla.jpg L66469-Vastatosaurus-rex-42456.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Of Skull Island